


就是猫猫嘛

by Cenbanana



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenbanana/pseuds/Cenbanana
Summary: 门口有只猫，他摸清了我的下班时间，总在那里等我，因为他知道我心软，会给他买牛奶和鱼罐头。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

[1]  
我很喜欢这样的天气，云层厚厚的却不感到压抑，令人欣喜的是，我知道今天不会下雨。让微风把热气全部吹走，我讨厌夏天，震耳蝉鸣让我烦躁，炽热的阳光让我头闷，所以我盼着每一个夏天快点过去。

至今的每天都是如此，困倦地从梦里挣扎出来，然后眯着眼睛面对直直照射进来的阳光，洗漱，穿衣，工作，等待休息日。我一向自诩是个独身主义者，其实也没那么独立，至少偶尔还会幻想一下。

我叼着牛奶袋，一手提着包一手打开家门，和灰色台阶旁边的绿色灌木丛一起撞进我视线的是一个金色的背影，他坐在我家台阶的一角，看起来是一只还算壮实的公猫。阴沉的天色并没有让他的毛色显得黯淡，颜色稍深的尾巴轻轻点着地，微微扬起下巴看着远处的灰色积云。

他似乎是听到了我开门的声音，身体瑟缩了一下立刻站起身来，他回过头，我情不自禁睁大眼睛，这真是只漂亮的大猫，他的眼睛是蓝色的，嘴角翘起来和我对视，甚至站在台阶下还比我要高一点。可惜的是他下巴可能是因为饿而看起来棱角分明，我一时间忘了说话，直到他先笑起来，主动和我打招呼。

“嗨，我坐一会儿就走，不会打扰到你的。”

忘了说，我太喜欢猫了。

天知道我有多喜欢猫，如果在家里养一只乖巧的猫，哪怕不作为伴侣，我也想要个谁能一直陪着我。何况现在猫和人也没什么区别，还可以结婚呢。可我好不容易接下了几部还算出名的杂志，有了更多的收入，才能给我的小房子添置几件新家具什么的。

扯远了，乱糟糟的思绪被我强行拉回来，余光瞟见公猫的眼睛紧紧盯着我嘴里的牛奶袋，我快速转了一下眼球，重新掏出钥匙开门，冲进屋里拿了个杯子替他倒了一杯温热的牛奶。

“给你，喝完把杯子放在门口就好。”他眼神里满是惊喜和小心地接过，猫的天性总是有些敏感的，他先嗅了嗅，试探性地小小抿了一口，却因为抵挡不住奶香急切地大口喝起来。

他很饿，我知道像他这样的野猫从来都是饥一顿饱一顿，他一滴不剩地喝光那杯牛奶，好像还意犹未尽想舔舔杯壁，看了我一眼强行忍住了。

把他带进家里的想法从我眼前一闪而过，想什么呢，我当然没时间照顾他。况且还不知道他的底细，谁知道是不是谁家的猫偷偷跑出来？饲主找上门后我还得忍着难过还给他，于是我只能不甘心再看了他一眼，转身准备去上班。

“等等！”他攥着牛奶杯子叫了我一声，急急向前走了几步又停下来，思考着什么似的看着我。

“嗯…谢谢你的牛奶。”他的尾巴卷起来，尾尖轻轻颤抖着。

[2]  
下班回来的时候夜色已经浓了，昏暗的老旧路灯一闪一闪，飞蛾不停地撞击着环绕着脏兮兮的灯罩，蛐蛐仗着没人能看见它们，在草丛里大声聒噪着此起彼伏。刚刚踏上台阶，我就听见旁边的灌木就发出窸窸窣窣的声音。

我警惕地把钥匙握紧，却惊喜地和大猫再一次相遇，他从角落里走出来，我以为他早就走了，或者跑得浑身脏兮兮的，可他身上干净得一点土都没有，除了尾巴上挂着一片刚刚带下来的枯叶。

我突然有一种小女人怕留不住爱人的感觉，害怕他干脆地跑掉，继续自由自在地过日子，时不时地还有人喂好吃的鱼罐头；又怕他留下，怕他求我收养他，实在是心里矛盾得很。

他手里还拿着今天早上的玻璃杯，翘起嘴角笑着道:“你回来了？你每天都这个时候回来吗？”

他走近把杯子递过来，甩掉尾巴上的叶子，身上带着泥土和树叶的清香，我忍不住伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋——我还得踮起脚来——柔软的触感勾起了我的保护欲，他和以前我见过的猫一样，贪恋地蹭着我的手心。大猫的尾巴轻轻扫过我的大腿，连我自己都觉得温柔得不像话:“差不多吧，有的时候会早点。”

“你在这里一直等着吗？没去别的什么地方？”我手里拿着钥匙犹豫着没开门。

外面没有人，他也没地方睡，但是社区经常说不知根不知底的野猫不要带回家，传染病总是让人避之不及。难道就让他自己在外面坐着吗？这真让人疯狂。我挠了挠头，却一直没把钥匙插进去。

“噢，是的，我觉得应该把杯子完好无损的还给你。”大猫似乎看出了我的犹豫，换了个话题帮我解决了这个疑难，“我怕别的猫弄坏，就一直守着。”

我决定和他多呆一会儿，我们并排坐下，他身上的热度很快传到我身上，尾巴把我圈起来，我悄悄摸了一把他的尾根。

他舒服的呼噜起来，也不说话，只是安静地低着头偷偷看我，月亮越升高，越照得他蓝眼睛里像是潮汐循环的大海，我疲惫地把头靠在他的肩膀，轻声和他有一搭没一搭的说话。

“我想问…”他紧张地看着我的动作，扭捏着慢吞吞开口，“你会收养……算了，没事。”

我的心立刻揪起来，然后碎成一摊烂泥，我甚至有一种冲动想把他拽回家里，尤其是这样心知肚明他要说什么的情况下，我想收养他，我真的很想。不过当我刚想说些什么来圆这个僵局，他便和上午一样说:“你回去吧，我不会打扰你的。”

我还是开了门，在我准备关门的时候，他就站在那里看着我进了家门，很平常地转了个身看天空，继续坐在门口。

我呆呆地思考两秒钟，回到家里给他切了几片火腿肠，看着他狼吞虎咽，我竟然一时有些鼻酸。

我咬牙，重重地走进了洗漱间。

[3]  
这两天还是下了几场雨，温差有点大，早晨出门的时候一丝丝的凉风让我打了个哆嗦，我环顾四周看了看，猫不在，可能是下雨太冷了躲起来了？微弱的失望席卷了我的脑袋，我该问问他叫什么名字的。

他是不是不高兴？面对我这样什么都不说的人类。或许我应该把他带回家，管他什么有没有精力照顾他，因为我难受地发现，他最近两天都没有出来。

“宠物专用项圈，让您的宠物绝对听话。”

我看着街边的广告牌，讽刺地冷哼一声，前阵子在电视上见过这个项圈，项圈能定位，能发光发声，最重要的是，当有的宠物因为暴躁而攻击主人时，项圈会释放电流，这能让它们快速失去力气。

自称人性化的设计，那是给宠物用的，不是给伴侣用的，我的猫，如果我有猫的话，我一定会比任何人都爱他。

我想着深金色的猫，开始期待今天下班能遇见他。

“金枪鱼罐头还是鲅鱼罐头？”我站在超市的冷藏区挠了挠头，如果能把他带过来，就可以让他亲自挑选了。

邻居的Rachel太太站在我旁边笑着搭话:“你喜欢吃鱼罐头？”

我忙晃了晃手中的罐子，不好意思地笑着说:“这两天门口有只猫，我看起来挺可怜的，给他买点东西。”

Rachel太太慈祥地摇了摇头，嘱咐我要小心猫的传染病，被猫抓了一定要打疫苗，最后她叹气说，野猫留不住的，不如去选一只自己喜欢的好猫。

我想着她的话有些走神，默默地把两个鱼罐头放进购物车，今天他应该会在家门口等我的吧？

走在安静的小区里，心脏在胸腔里期待地跳着，我抬起头的时候，天空还泛着晚霞的深红色，看起来温柔极了，没有蝉鸣，没有蛐蛐，只有微风和归家的小鸟，我每走一步都是紧张和不安，我想要能见到那只猫，又害怕他干脆不在了。

我嘲讽自己，连饲养他的决心都没有，还在瞎想什么？

我已经走到家门口了，可仍旧没有那个熟悉的身影，我呆愣愣看着潮湿的地面，手里装着鱼罐头和牛奶的袋子拽着我的指头。

我不死心地四处走了走，最后一咬牙踏进了那个全是蚊子的草丛。草丛里立刻飞出几只不知道什么虫子，我惊恐地躲避，像个什么愚蠢的动物。

哪里都找不到他，他等我的灌木丛旁，台阶上，连这里，最安全的地方都没有。他走了？我颓然地垂下脑袋，就不应该把希望寄托在自由的风上面。

但我想通了，我要他，我必须要他，我甚至还不知道他的名字，这该怎么呼唤他？我想了想，决定难堪地张嘴:“喵……？”

等了几秒钟，树后面才传来细小的声音，我看见金色毛发的大猫从地上站起来，喔，他刚刚坐在地上疲惫不堪地倚靠着大树，眼睛闭着似乎在睡觉，心疼的感觉又从我每一寸皮肤涌向他，他揉了揉眼睛，长长的睫毛下是蓝的纯粹的眼睛。

[4]  
“你回来了。”他用困倦的语气嘟囔道，被我听出了三分撒娇的意味:“我还以为会再晚点。”

他的脸上有一道明显的红色抓痕，大概三四厘米长，腮边还沾着脏泥土，不知道从哪来的那套旧衣服已经破破烂烂了，被撕裂了一部分，尾巴随意地耷拉在身后，应该是被雨淋湿了，很没精神的样子。

心里的大石头这才能放下来，我三两步冲上去掰着他的下巴，“你跑哪里去了？你这里怎么了？”

连环问让他像做错了事情一样，不安地侧过了脑袋避开我的视线，“和别的猫打架了？”我从包里拿出纸巾一边帮他擦掉脸上脏兮兮的黑土一边问，又绕到他身后拍去他尾巴上的污泥。

爪子也是脏的，指缝灰扑扑的，还有点血迹，不过看不出来是不是他的，但从我见到他第一眼开始，他就一直是个干净的小猫。

公猫在我仔细擦泥土的时候沉默着清醒了一会儿，机警地吸了吸鼻子，眼睛骤然一亮，他本能地凑过来嗅着我身上，弄得我脖子痒痒的，我推着他庞大的身躯，他随后眼尖地发现了我手里提着的袋子。

金色的毛绒绒的脑袋顶有一个旋，我用手梳理了一下他垂下来的几撮被土粘在一起的毛发，举起手中的袋子故意诱惑他:“金枪鱼还是鲅鱼?”

他急匆匆地就来抢，我却把手背到身后，教育他道:“先说说，脸上怎么弄的？”

我和他并肩坐在台阶上，他吃得有些急，我打开牛奶的盖子递给他，替他顺着后背。他咽下一口鱼肉，满不在乎地回答我:“今天不小心划到的。”

“你刚才，怎么叫我的?”他舔了舔嘴唇，粉红的舌头把唇角的牛奶渍舔掉，嘴唇晶莹发亮，我光顾着心里痒痒，没注意到他转移了话题。

我思考了一下，想起自己那愚蠢的喵声，嘿嘿地笑着:“那你叫什么名字?我实在是不知道该怎么叫你。”

他把垃圾装进袋子里，扭过头来看着我，天开始变黑了，他蓝色的眼睛就像是一对小星星一样

“Steve，我叫Steve。”他说。

我决定把他带进家里，并且开了热水器，趁他四处乱转的时候下单了几件衣服，从我见到他开始他就只有那一套衣服，现在弄得破破烂烂的更没法穿了。

他把旧衣服脱掉，新奇地看着浴缸，连尾巴也颤抖起来，我用手试了试水温，示意他可以进去了。

让我惊讶的是大猫并不怕水，他只是不好意思赤裸着身子面对我。我把香皂和沐浴露都摆好，仔细地教给他怎么做，他认真地点头，拿起沐浴露嗅了嗅。

“是和你一样的味道。”配上他这张纯净的不带一丝其他想法的脸，竟然被他说出了禁欲帅猫的感觉。

我蹲下，和浴缸里的他平视:“我出去给你买干净内衣，你别滑倒了，马上我就回来，好吗？”

甚至在去拿公猫内裤的时候，我都忘了收敛一下脸上不太正常的笑容。

[5]  
晚上我终于给他折腾好了衣服和夜宵，他一直很听话，要么乖巧地等着我，要么在旁边给我帮忙。等他吃饱了把盘子收拾进水池，作为回报，我特意提供了哄睡服务。

Steve躺在沙发上乖乖看我，任由我在他的伤口涂上药膏，我忍不住亲了亲他的额头，看着他把尾巴搭在毯子上，不安分地扭了扭身子，“我可以睡在这里吗?”

我握住他的尾巴揉了揉，忽略粘在沙发上的猫毛，没有正面回答他的问题，“你那天想问我什么？会不会收养什么?”

“会不会收养……我这只野猫。”Steve磕磕巴巴的说出来，我忽略他自嘲的语气重新笑起来，故意不去看他压抑不住期待的眼神，他又添了几句道:“我没有传染病，没有饲主，吃的也很少。”

这是什么绝世好猫！我撑着下巴，一字一句地纠正他:“谁说你是野猫了？现在我愿意收养你，你就是我的猫。”

他直勾勾地盯着我，看起来还想说什么，但他没开口，一点点笑意浮上他的唇角，我继续补充道:“但我白天会不在，可能没时间照顾你陪着你，你真的想好了吗？”

再三地保证过后，他终于安心地睡了，我一下一下梳理他的头顶，替他按摩着眉心，可爱的呼噜声浅浅的，思忖着他应该睡沉了，我也悄悄回了卧室。

指缝还带着丝丝沐浴露香气，我喜欢这样家里温馨的感觉，也许过两天我会和他相拥而眠？黑暗里我习惯性地抱着被子的一角，闭上眼睛放空所有的思绪。

是的，现在我有猫了，至少现在他不是没有家的猫，而那些脸上的伤痕，明显是爪子挠破的，他一定和其他猫打架了，但我决定由他去，不过我当然也不会允许我的猫受一丁点委屈。

明天是个星期日，我可以带他去买点他需要的东西，我对于有人和我分享生活，分享这个家仍旧感到开心和紧张。所谓野猫的称呼我都不在乎，因为他是Steve，我想要他能和我共享彼此的感情和内心，就像……爱人，或者是朋友什么的。

半梦半醒间，忽然感觉大腿根有些痒痒的感觉，一下又一下像什么东西在扫，而我的胸口也不知道压了什么东西，温热又软软的却很重。我没睁眼也知道这是什么，便翻了个身，大咧咧地把腿放到对方的腰上。

他的腰际肌肉很有力，感受到我的亲近，Steve把头埋在我的颈窝，温热的气息和有节奏的呼噜声提醒着我，我摸了摸他的脸颊，囔囔道:“你怎么…上床来了？”

“地方小，而且客厅里太空了。”他厚着脸皮搂紧我，我也没管那么多，迷迷糊糊扯下他扒在我腿上的尾巴，再一次昏睡过去，等明天早上再教训他。


	2. 就是猫猫嘛（中）

[6]  
“来点芝士吗？” 

我半开玩笑地回头问他，这些日子他和我的同居相处让我们迅速熟络合拍，宝贵的星期日早上，我给他做了顿豪华早餐。

猫猫刚刚洗过脸，他用不惯毛巾，就直接把没擦过的潮湿脸颊贴到我后颈，水我凉得嘶一声，一边躲开一边打发他去拿刀叉和盘子。

我坐在他对面，把裹了鸡蛋液的煎面包切成小块，用叉子喂他。撑着下巴看这只无可挑剔的猫乖乖吃掉我喂给他的东西，我满意地把热牛奶递到他面前。

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，我刚把刀叉放进盘子里正想问他吃饱了没有，他自告奋勇地去洗碗。我突然有一种老母亲般的欣慰感，看着他研究洗洁精和擦碗布，我放心地准备去做其他家务。

“这个怎么洗？”他自言自语道，我好奇地走过去，他已经用指腹擦过刚刚的刀刃，所幸刀不算太快，但我还是看见了泡沫下面渗出的红色液体。

操！我却仿佛被那刀割了一般，吓得冲过去就抓着他的手就往水龙头下面冲，把所有的洗洁精泡沫洗掉了以后，又用毛巾擦去上面的水珠。

Steve看着自己的手指，那一道小伤口变成了红色，血已经不再往出渗了，我学着小时候母亲安慰我那样，轻轻吹着他的手指。

“疼吗？”我问他。

他摇头，眼神复杂地看着我，“你们是这样处理伤口的吗？”

我缓了缓心神，“也不是…那你们呢，你们怎么处理的？”

他轻轻笑一下，“舔一舔就好了……我还能把那些也洗了。”

我抬起头盯着他带着笑意的眼睛，抓着他受伤的那根手指含进嘴里，用舌头轻轻舔过那道血痕，他的身体立刻颤抖了一下。

他的手因为刚刚在水下冲着有些冰凉，我尽量用口腔的温度去温暖它，还用舌在上面打转，Steve惊得张开唇，但什么也没说出来。

“好点了吗？”我含糊不清道。

他一手扶着我的下巴，把手指拿出来，放进自己嘴里若有所思地品味了几秒钟，随后把我拉近，在我还没有反应过来之前吻上了我的唇。

这他妈的……

我脑子仿佛炸开了，我在和这只猫接吻。他温热的舌探进来，用舌面上密密麻麻的小倒刺划过我的上颚和齿银，然后再勾着我的舌尖与他的共舞，一个长吻下来，我脑子里还在放烟花。

这让我说不出来一句话，就呆愣愣地看着他，他的手指轻轻蹭着我的脸颊，“我做的好吗？”

早在他吻我时我就耳根发热，这句话更让我心跳加速，幸亏厨房没镜子，不然我一定能看见我脸红的蠢样。

我胡乱点点头，不自然地扭头去看水池里的残余战场，“你去扫地吧，剩下的我洗……”

“你还没说，你喜不喜欢这样？”他拉住我的胳膊，顺着我的小臂滑下来牵着我的手，“我听说，不管是人类还是猫，雌性都喜欢被这样亲吻。”

“我喜欢喜欢。”反握住他的手并重重地捏了一下，我嗫嚅道:“我们可以做完家务再讨论这些吗？”

他皱起眉心，靠近我小声道：“那你再吻我一次。”

要不是知道他嘴唇本来就丰满又形状好看，我都要怀疑那是一上午亲肿的。

[7]  
事实证明，自从尝到了点甜头，他开始得寸进尺。

“不来个晚安吻吗？”他躺在沙发上，用手臂撑着脑袋，虽然我已经猜透半夜他一定会偷偷跑上床，但他还要做足了睡前的样子给我看。

我叹一口气，把手指插进他的发，一边替他按摩脑后一边迎合他刚才悄悄抿过的、泛着点水光的唇。

Steve终于满意的转了个身，背对着我开始装睡，我无奈地回屋，摆好两个枕头方便他半夜过来有足够的地方睡。

直到躺下以后我唇边的笑容也没下去，不过也不知道为什么，今晚一直睡得不太踏实。梦里清醒过来时我迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，睁开眼正好看见Steve在黑暗中赤着足溜进来，我伸出双臂示意他抱我，他也照做了。

我慵懒地搂着他的脖子，吻他的脸颊，脖子，最后再吻他的唇。

这个吻比往常的都要更深入激烈一点，我甚至听见了那些亲吻时的啧声，他惊讶我的热烈和主动，手就从我的后脑摸到腰间。

我撑起来趴在他身上，用手去摸索床头柜上的护眼灯，温柔的黄色的光亮起来，我不适地眯起眼睛。

“怎么没睡着？”他把尾巴搭在我的腰上，一下一下绵软地抚摸着我。

“不知道。”我继续按着他亲，这次借着昏暗的灯光，我看见那条连在我们双唇之间的水丝。

我没来由地燥热起来，这些奇怪的感觉我只有在看某些成人电影的时候才有过，比如心里猫挠一般地痒，比如小腹下处渗出微热的液体之类的，随后我清晰地意识到，干，我对这只猫有了欲望。

但这没什么可羞耻的，现在和动物结婚的人也不少，愿意和猫做爱的人更是数不胜数，事实上，只要双方愿意，怎么样都可以，只是生不了孩子，况且我也不喜欢孩子。

那他呢？我停下动作，低头看着他缓缓开口：“你……”

“只要你愿意，我都可以。”他早就知道我想干什么想说什么了。我侧过头去亲他的脸颊，手滑下去找那根寄托了我所有执念的尾巴。

“但是你真的想好了吗？”Steve突然扶住我乱动的手。

我浑身热得只想把他该死的扒光了，一时间没听懂他在说些什么。

“什么...什么想好了...嗯...”我舔着他的耳垂，这似乎让他有些难耐，搂在我腰上的手骤然一紧。

“想好了就确定是我，要和我在一起。”他的尾巴躲开我的手在床上敲了敲，有点不满的意味。

“操，快点脱了你的衣服。”早知道我就不应该给他买这些衣服。

Steve扶着我的肩膀，他带着认真的神色轻声道:“我要你保证，保证你想好了，并且确定就是我了。”

我眯着眼睛牵起他的手放到自己脸上，“我保证，我想好了，就是你了。”

[8]  
他扶住我的脖子吻住我，舌头抹过我口腔内所有的敏感处，这都是他最近几天探索出来的，我啄了一下他的唇，气喘吁吁地看着他。

“你要在上面吗？”他问。

我皱起眉，“你来。”

Steve才笑起来，揽着我的腰一个翻身换了个位置，他的手轻轻握着我的胯部，拉下了被我蹭得不成样子的内裤，我见状也用脚勾住他的裤腰蹬下去，并清楚地看见公猫那硬起来的东西。

噢。

我移开视线扬起下巴，他就趁机把我的腿分开更大一些，然后揉捏我的胸，低下头轻轻咬了一口。

颤栗从胸口传遍全身，我睁大眼睛，敏感的肌肤泛起密密麻麻的感觉，Steve用舌头轻轻舔了一下我的胸部，倒刺包裹在上面，我一声惊呼，用力抓紧了他的肩膀。

他用齿和舌照顾我挺立起来的乳尖，手一直扶在我的腰下，他知道这样能让我有足够的安全感。

这一切都仿佛是水到渠成的事，没有因为想做爱而去做，是我彻彻底底的明白，我很爱他，并愿意和他分享未来的生活。

他没有选择别人的家门，而是恰好就坐在我的家门。

“可以了吗？”他喘一口气，抬起头来咬住我脖子上的皮肤轻轻吮吸。

我咬着下唇点点头，把手伸到下面握住那根炽热的东西，抬起屁股指引他进来。

“嘶……”

他阴茎上也带着微硬的倒刺，进来的时候也有那么一点痛，但我实在是很敏感，他一点一点溜进来，光是这样在里面没有动作，我就已经浑身发软到快要尖叫出来了。身下的软肉不自主地收缩了一下，完整的贴合他反而进一步刺激我的内壁。

“你，你不舒服吗，那我停下。”他看着我的表情紧张地要拔出来，我忙抓住他的胳膊摇头“不不，你等一下，我……”

我红着脸，“我很喜欢。”

他松了一口气，笑得几乎能融化我，过了几秒钟，我才稍稍适应了微痛和胀大，不好意思地示意他可以了。

他点点头，缓慢地挪动了一下，我感觉眼泪从我太阳穴滑下去落在枕头上，不是因为疼，是我第一次觉得这样的构造简直让我疯狂。

“你可以…...嗯……再快一点。”我呻吟着昂起头，他咬住我的耳垂，腰部摆动的动作更快了一些，那些倒刺每每略过我最敏感的地方，都让我哭着哀求他给我多一点，我敢肯定他也很满意我，但他没有尽力地索求，最大化的满足我让我感到舒服。

“啊…...啊……”我喘着粗气，手无力地垂在枕边 “操，你...…你在哪里学的...…这些？”

“我有让你满意吗？”他不回答，尾巴轻轻划过我的臀部，我最怕这些，颤抖着把头侧到一边，咬住唇不让自己叫声太大，艰难地轻轻嗯了一声。

稍稍平缓后，他吻去我眼角的泪珠，扶着我转了个身子，让我背对着他。我立刻明白过来，猫的天性就是如此，这样能让他们有足够的征服感。

他重新顶进来 小心翼翼地扶着我的腰，猫咪的阴囊拍打着我的身后，我渴求他能给我更多。幸亏床头是软的，我用头顶着床头，手指无力地抠进枕头和床单，他已经理解我的呻吟是喜欢不是难受，也快速地找到最能让我发狂的某一点。

Steve俯下身子，轻轻咬住我的后颈，身后动作没停。我想起那些猫做爱时的姿势，愈发觉得自己就像一只发情的小母猫被他操干顺从。

余潮过后我靠在他怀里，脸颊蹭着他胸口的平滑肌肉，他搂着我，换了个姿势把我的头按在他的颈窝，他的呼吸还没平缓，小声道:“现在我是你的了。”

“是的，你是我的了。”我尽力用胳膊环住他，我想我们看起来一定很滑稽，偏小的身躯反而环抱着偏大的身躯。他笑了一声，把我的胳膊拿下来放在他胸口，我感受到他胸膛的一次次跳动。

我知道那是因为我而跳动。

[9]  
今天下班回家时Steve没有迎接我，奇怪的是进门以后发现屋里灯也是暗着的，我好奇地打开护眼的黄色灯，失落又空虚的感觉席卷而来:他不在客厅里。

“Steve？”我很怕这种突然的消失，但脑子里循环着无数个让我每次回家前都忍不住害怕的问题。

他在家吗？不在家的话，去哪里了？这么晚了，会不会走丢了啊？或者他……离开了？

我像被打了一枪猛地颤抖了下，连鞋都忘了换就快速冲到各个屋子里去找，卧室书房卫生间都找了个遍，最后还是在厨房找到他的。

他只开着油烟机的小灯，颓然地坐在地上，靠着柜子一言不发，白炽灯把我好不容易喂得形状好看的脸照的无比瘦削，看到我走过来，蓝眼睛迅速一亮又暗下去。

他还在家，总而言之我的心算是放下了。

“你怎么坐在地上？”我走过去向他伸出手，示意他拉着我起来。

他刚要抬起手拉我，就迅速收回去，自己撑着身子站起来，看了一眼操作台上的狼藉，虽然乱七八糟的，但是还能看出来他在用心的做什么东西。

Steve叹了口气:“本来想给你做晚饭的……你每次回来都很累了，还要再给我做饭。”

我看着菜板上的那些菜，西红柿被切成笨笨的大块，菜刀似乎是被恼怒地扔在一边，他挠了挠头顶正要说话，突然“嘶”了一声，表情很痛苦，懊恼地垂下手。

“磕到了头，有点疼。”他知道我会问，在我开口之前回答道，想了想他又填了一句:“手腕也磕了。”

我想着他笨拙地把菜板提出来，或许因为放的位置不对磕到了手腕，又或许蹲下再站起来时忘了躲避打开的柜门而磕到了脑袋，那些画面在我心里活跃起来，让我满是那种温柔又怜爱的感觉。

他躺在我的腿上，我一边梳理他的发一遍给他按摩，深金色的发丝从我指尖穿过，公猫舒服地眯起眼睛，小声打着呼噜。

“这样疼吗？”我轻轻在他磕到的地方按着，那里可能微微肿起来了，他皱起眉毛，缓缓摇了两下脑袋。

沉默须臾，他又道:“我给你添麻烦了”

“你怎么会这么想？”

我把手放到他的下巴上挠着，耐心地给他解释:“你受了伤，我会心疼。”

“你给我做饭，我很感谢你，也很开心，你不会做也没关系，我可以教你……不不，我们可以一起做。”我低下头吻了下他的唇角，“明天我们一起去超市，去买食材，你想吃饼干吗？我可以给你烤。”

他收敛了呼噜声，抬起眼睛看我。

“真的吗？”

“当然是真的，我……”

“我受了伤，你会心疼对吗？”他支撑起身子，目光灼灼地看着我。

我点头，坚定地握住他的手。Steve身子前倾，扶着我的后脑给了我一个吻，他用唇摩挲着我的唇，与我额头相顶，然后再轻声道:“那我以后不会让你心疼了。”

[10]  
当我第三次在摄影棚睡着的时候，我的搭档终于看不下去了。

“你昨晚到底干嘛去了啊，能困成这样？”

我疲惫地掀起眼皮看了他一眼，尤其今天的片子还在床上拍，我倒在枕头上，也不在乎那里刚刚被我踩过，困倦地闭上眼睛。

昨晚也不知道折腾到几点钟，早晨起来的时候全然忘了自己缠着Steve索欢时候的狂妄，然而他竟然比我起得还要早些，并帮我在面包上涂好了果酱。

“早点回来，我在家里等你。”和他交换了一个吻，我强忍着睡意出了门。

“我的猫还在家里等我……”我神志不清地用手盖住眼睛，搭档满脸嘲笑地叹一口气，“所以你还是养猫了？”

我清醒了一丝，骄傲地点头，“是啊。”

搭档无奈地笑了我几声，“怪不得你每天迟到还早走，原来是有人等着啊。”

他一说我就想到Steve寂寞地在家里等我，吃不上热饭，或许有的时候还会无聊？他会不会出门呢，去找他原来的朋友？哎，他到底在家干什么呢。我干脆一个激灵从床上跳起来，迅速收拾东西和同事们打招呼：“我要回家了，我的猫还在等我。”

快走出门口的时候搭档拦在我面前，冲我晃了晃手里的车钥匙：“我觉得四个轮子可能比你两条腿快一些。”

为了快点见到Steve，我也没推脱，一路上我滔滔不绝地和他形容我的猫有多好多可爱，讲到关键处我还发出傻笑声，幸亏有安全带拉着我，不然我就要幸福得升天了。

到家门口，我刚好讲完Steve承诺在家里等我的事情，搭档把身子覆过来，伸手解开我腰间的安全带，然后从盒子里掏出两颗糖放在我大衣兜里。“回去和你的猫一起吃糖吧。”他半带嗔笑地看着我跳出车，喜滋滋地打开家门。

我还没来得及收敛笑容就满怀欣喜地转身，没想到Steve就直挺挺地站在门口，我被吓了一跳，随后松了一口气开始脱外套，他走过来，突然按住我的肩膀。

他没有像往常一样给我个拥抱，也没有问我为什么回来得这么早，眼神里平静得让我有些害怕。我不解地看着他，他只是把头凑到我肩膀上和身上嗅着，然后皱起眉，抬起眼睛看我。

“……怎么了？”我不太习惯他面无表情。

“谁送你回来的？是个男性？你们关系好吗？”他连着甩出几个问题，我随意指了指门外:“当然是同事啊，我说着急回来见你，他特意送我回来的呢。”

我正笑着去抱他，他却一伸手抢过我的衣服，精准地从衣兜里掏出一颗糖，然后盯着那颗糖整整半分钟，抬起眼睛看我时，那种探寻让我不寒而栗。

“这个是什么？”


	3. 就是猫猫嘛（中）

[11]  
“啊……嘶，你轻点…！”

Steve把我按在床上，一下一下从后面贯穿，但他没有像上次一样温柔缓慢，倒刺让我疼得有些忍受不了，可那种快感又一点一点涌过来，我喘着气，重重吞咽了一下，想要转过去面对着他。

他没说话，按住我的肩膀不让我转过来，随后他一口咬住我的后颈，这下我身上不止一个地方疼了。

小猫的牙可真是利啊，我用手指狠狠掐着枕头，被他撞得不断向前移还要努力保持平衡，偶尔还能听见他低喘一声。然而我的后颈已经疼到麻木了，直到我觉得有什么液体缓缓从脖子流下来，正要伸手去摸，他又握住我的手。

Steve停下摆动的腰，俯下身用舌头舔去被他咬破而流下来的血，我的后颈很敏感，不平整的舌面让我不断瑟缩着，他凑到我耳边，用手拍了拍我的屁股，“太紧了，有点疼。”

我气得几乎要流泪了，我可比你疼多了！

所幸他终于在我哭着求饶之前停了下来，撑着身子毫不犹豫地拔出在我体内作乱的性器，倒刺狠狠勾了我一下，疼得我大脑一片空白。我能想到的只有疼，疼得发麻且眼神呆滞，但我不知道是什么东西流了出来，也许是他的精液，也许是我的血液。

前几次明明没这么痛的，他今天为什么这么粗暴？我艰难地转过身子，他把我搂紧怀里，低声问我:“疼吗？”

我吸了吸鼻子，“疼死了。”

“那你还记得，应该怎么处理伤口吗？”他笑得勾人魂魄，用指腹擦去我的眼泪，我迅速想起来那个字，舔。

“脖子上帮你舔干净了，下面还……”

燥热从脸颊烧到耳根，他用尾巴轻轻扫过我肿痛的下身，触感绵软轻柔，一边又有要撑起身子来的趋势，我忙抓住他哀求道:“别，别，我累了，睡觉吧……”

困意如洪水一般席卷了我，他温柔地亲吻我的额头，和刚才的他似乎不是一个人，迷迷糊糊中我只听见他说了几个字，然后就倦得不省人事，沉沉睡了过去。

“不想……让你有别人的气味……”

三个小时前

“这是什么？”他拿着那颗糖问我，不等我回答，三下五除二剥去糖纸，把圆圆的糖果塞到我嘴里。

我用舌头裹了一下，柠檬味迅速布满我的口腔，我张开嘴耸耸肩:“只是一颗糖而已，柠檬味的，你还吃吗，兜里还有一……”

他蹙起眉毛，直接凑过来把舌伸到我口中，勾走那块糖自己品味的同时还在吻我，柠檬味的吻时间不长，他突然离开我的唇，一伸手把糖吐到糖纸里扔进垃圾桶。Steve看起来很不高兴的样子，把我按在衣柜上吻，他不停地问我:“糖？我和糖哪个更好吃一点？”

早晨回忆起昨晚那场疼痛性爱的发生过程，我对于他的粗暴后知后觉的疑惑。他到底在想什么？我回头看着还未起床的公猫，轻手轻脚地走过去吻了下他的额头。

“你要走了吗……”他就像在说梦话一样，抓住我的手腕喃喃道:“什么时候能多陪陪我……？”

*公猫的倒刺在做爱的时候会刮干净母猫阴道里面其他公猫的精液，于是母猫每次做爱的时候都会非常痛苦，大家肯定也听到过那种惨叫。

[12]  
我还是向领导调了班，不管薪水如何，在家的时间总算多了些，Steve那种强行压住欣喜的眼神还能给我带来一丝满意，不过唯一美中不足的是……

他又和别的猫打架了，衣服没脏，脸上有划痕，手上还有几块淤青。

“我得保护你啊，”他耸耸肩，面对我忧虑的眼神：“你在外面赚钱养家，我当然也得保证没有别人靠近你了。”

我牵着他的手亲吻那几块淤青，再如我们约定的那样用舌头舔，他把额头搭在我的肩膀上，让我有一种沉重的感觉。

但很快我发现这只不过是个小把戏，我做梦也想不到这竟然是压倒这段感情的一座冰山。

事情是他一次一次的受伤，我实在是心里过意不去，买了蛋糕提前回家，我算着时间，下午的这个时候他一般在睡觉。我轻手轻脚地把门关上，光着脚溜到卧室，却意外的在厨房门口看到他伸出来的尾巴。

他坐在地上，右手持着一把水果刀，左手拿着镜子，他用刀在脸上找角度比划，我也没多想，径直走到他身后。镜子里反射出我的影子，他被吓得一抖，刀哐当一下掉在他身边。

屋子里安静得只能听见我的呼吸，他垂着眼帘，撑着身子站起来。

“这些都是你自己弄的吗？”我听见自己问他，声音颤抖，我想听他解释，然后我们拥吻在一起，这件事情就到此结束。

但他沉默着，金色的毛发挫败地垂下来，尾巴也耷拉在身后，他眼睛看着左边的地面，拒绝和我对视。

“以前那些也都是吗？”我上前一步，渴望得到一些什么回答，“你做这些干什么，骗我？把我当成一个蠢东西？”

哪怕他说不，不是，我没有，哪怕他解释得再蹩脚再愚笨，我都能原谅他，我发现我太爱他了，我可以忍受他所有的谎言，我只希望他能解释。

“……是。”

我屏住了呼吸。

“我只是想让你多陪陪我。”他从地上捡起镜子和刀，按原位摆好，转过身来向我走近。

我明白过来，那是之前我所说过的话：“你受了伤，我会心疼。”他只是想让我心疼。Steve深深呼一口气，走过来牵住我的手，“是我方法错了。”

他的眼神骤然阴鸷起来，迅速掐住我的肩膀，一弯腰贴近我，咬着我的脖子，皮肉被他用牙齿碾磨，用舌尖舔舐。我颤抖着去推他，但他力气很大，完全地把我禁锢在怀里，带着我跌跌撞撞走进了卧室。

我在木地板上踉跄不稳，失去重心向床上倒去，他有力地扶住我，让我用双手撑着床。

“你别……”我挣扎着，呼吸逐渐急促，他紧紧扣着我的腰，把我的裙子撕下去扔在一边，连着内裤一起扯下去。

我就这样被强迫背对着他，羞耻地露着下半身，他动作迅速地解开自己的裤子向下拉了拉，找准方向直接顶进我的身体里。

[13]  
我根本没有做爱的欲望，所以也没有了那些润滑，他开始抽插的时候直接疼得我模糊了眼眶，我疯狂地去推他躲他，口不择言地让他滚，让他放开我。

“操，你他妈放开……”我的上半身趴在床上，他把我双手反剪在后背，又酸又疼。后背压迫着我喘不过气来，我被自己的唾液呛到，酸酸的感觉卡在喉咙和气管，像是能把肺都咳出来。

“你放了我，你滚蛋，我不要收养你了，你滚……”

我太后悔了，我怎么就没看出来他是这个样子的？歇斯底里地叫骂没能让他停下来，他在后面毫无收敛地顶撞，这让我的脸不断在被单上摩擦，眼泪润湿了这一小片床单，它蹭得我生疼。

“为什么？”他喘息之余问我：“每次你回来都有那个男人的气味，为什么？”

“我和你说…说过，那是我的搭档！”我忍受着，害怕和愤怒交织着拉扯我，我甚至开始数他勾了我几下，我喊到嘶哑时，眼前突然就出现了那种项圈。那种，能放电的项圈。

“我他妈的就应该给你…带那个项圈，啊……操！”我眼前开始逐渐模糊，他真的要把我干晕了，但我没能如愿，他又像上次那样狠狠退出去，我愈合不久的伤口尽数裂开，把我从昏昏沉沉中再一次疼到清醒。

失去了他的禁锢，我无力地跪在地上，Steve利落地松开我的双手，但我没动，只是就那样趴在床上，以这种奇怪的姿势，被他摆成这样的姿势。

他对我怜悯地笑，在我耳边小声道：“我明明对你做过标记了……”语气委屈又可怜，我猛然扭过身子去瞪他，他已经一边整理衣服一边向门口走，连头也不回。

“你他妈再多拿件衣服啊！”我对着他的背影大喊，爬到衣柜门口，随便扯了一件厚大衣追上去，狠狠砸在他后背上，他措不及防地转身接下来，眼神里是我看不懂的平静，好像他早就知道会这样似的。

我跌坐在地上，眼泪串珠一样地掉，为什么？为什么会搞成这样？但…他会回来的吧？其实他要是刚刚道歉……我就会原谅他的。

想到此处，我忙把裤子提起来爬到大门口，但是那个金色的身影早就不见了。我看着地上一半黄一半绿的叶子，风吹过的时候那种沙沙的响声，天上还是阴沉沉的云，我意识到，夏天终于过去了。

秋天也终于来了。

日记：  
Steve已经两天没回来了，门外总有环卫工人扫落叶，叶子一响，我就总会记起来他从灌木丛里站起来的样子，尾巴上还挂着一片烂叶子。  
我打扫床的时候，发现了几根深色的猫毛，那些缠绵的日子还真是愉快，我想他应该快回来了吧？天气冷了，他只能穿那些衣服，而且他应该会向我服软的。  
还有，我发现了他藏在床下的木头，木头上有抓痕和字迹，抓痕应该是他记日子用的，而那些字迹……他写道：“我的主人，她喜欢我亲吻她，每次我见到她的时候，都有点克制不住自。如果她发现我是这样的，她还会继续喜欢我吗？”  
我思考良久，或许他有点暴躁之类的症状？就像控制不住自己的精神病人……我的Steve，他应该告诉我的，然后我们一起解决这件事。  
哦对了，今天来了个快递，是我前几天买的两大袋猫薄荷球，本来想给Steve玩的，现在只能扔在墙角了。  
……

“我回来了……你，你还在生气吗？”Steve站在门口，小声地问我，他可能有点冷，但小心翼翼抱着那件外套，像珍宝一样。

我惊喜地摇头，却又有点不好意思：“我没有生气……我很想你。”

他终于灿烂地笑起来，阳光柔和又明媚，把他的左半边脸照出阴影来，Steve向我走过来，我好像就能闻见他身上清新的沐浴露香味，我也张开双手，自由地放任自己扑向他的怀里。

然后梦就醒了，我没有摸到他，也没有闻到他的气味。

我意识到这是周日下午，又一觉睡到了六点，睁开眼以后黑暗的屋子里总有些昼夜难分，怅然若失的感觉回荡在我的脑袋里，安静又冷漠。我坐起身子掀开一点窗帘，窸窸窣窣的声音提醒我外面下雨了。

下雨了？我眯起眼睛，闪电骤然划过，过了十几秒，轰然的雷声随着雨水一起摔在地上，我的心脏狂跳起来，下雨了？

那，那Steve呢，他不会在淋雨吧？

我暗自嘲笑自己，他都走了五天了，说不定有别人收养他了。但我想到此处，心里开始隐隐作痛，他也会对别的女主人温柔地笑，或是温柔地吻她吗？

我吸了吸鼻子，心里揪起来的感觉越发沉重，雨点重重地拍打着不堪一击的玻璃，我低下头，看见那些血腥的牙印和掐痕，我请了一个星期的假。

[14]  
Steve走了半个多月了。

这几天总是下暴雨，而我每次下暴雨的时候都会想起他，比如今天下雨的时候，我在打扫地板。

几根金色的猫毛粘在沙发上，我拍下去，和灰尘一起扫成一堆，这大概是最后几根了。我看着空荡荡的沙发，突然就好像他在我眼前，摇着不安分的尾巴说：“要不要来个晚安吻？”

我揉揉眼睛，挫败地坐在沙发上，那件扔给他的外套，现在这个温度穿的话也会冷吧。嗨，我再懊恼也挽回不了这些，只是偶尔会心里揪一下，一会儿也就过去了。

我挑了个晴天去超市买东西，说实话，我幻想过无数次和Steve一起逛超市，或许他会对着鱼缸亮起眼睛跟我不习惯地撒娇，或者指着海鲜说，我想吃这个。但遗憾的是这些事都没有发生，我又和以前一样孤僻起来，没人跟我说话。

我拿着雨伞，无聊地一步一块砖，没走几步就听见社区服务中门口吵吵嚷嚷的，我本来不想看热闹的，但是我看得出来里面吵得很激烈。

半分钟后，一个人被推出来摔倒在地上，里面更乱了，也许是我的错觉，我总觉得那一堆争执着的人里面有什么吸引着我的东西，就好像链接一样，拴着我，拽着我，它不断把我拉扯向那边。

“我再说一遍，我没偷衣服。”他声音冷清，不卑不亢地对峙。

“快拿镇定剂来！”穿着蓝色警卫服的中年男人对于他出奇大的力气有些没底气，但嘴里骂他的话一句也没少，“没偷衣服？这衣服是你能买到的？那这毛巾总是你偷的吧，你可是个野猫。”

“我不是野猫！”他似乎真正的生气了，尾巴上的毛一根根立起来蓬松着抖开，想要解释却不知道该怎么开口，“我……”

他太无助了，被称作野猫，我知道，所有的猫都不愿意被叫做这个名字，何况是他，他那么干净的猫啊，连下了雨都一尘不染的……我思考了一会儿，决定走过去。

“那你说，你的主人呢？你连个项圈都没有。”警卫员嘲讽地看着他，挥了挥手示意助手上前抓住他，三四个人围上去，Steve在那里动弹不得，但仍然没有不在乎形象地挣扎。

他扯开蓝色的卫生包装袋，尖又长的针头在阳光底下一闪，Steve听见项圈两个字还是闭上了嘴，抬起眼睑，竟然有些绝望。

“等一下！”

我早在刚刚就绕过绿化带，尽我所能跑过去，Steve轻轻颤抖了一下，他身上好脏，这太不符合他了。不过，他真的像我梦里一样抱着那件外套，尽管上身和裤子已经破破烂烂脏成不像样，外套还像和我扔给他的时候，崭新，又干净。

我开始害怕起来，但不怕他再对我做什么，也不怕他不愿意承认我。我唯一怕的，就是他淋了那么多雨，受了那么多冻，我怕他怨我。是啊，多可笑，他用他的方式爱我，我没有和他交流，没有教给他应该怎么做不能怎么做，没有给他足够的安全感，反而是把他赶走。

外面刮风下雨，还被这些人称作野猫，这些事换我来说，我也承受不来。

但他惊喜地张开唇看向我的时候，那一瞬间所有的害怕却全都没了，这种我们之间的链接告诉我，他还爱我，并且没有一点埋怨我。

“这是……我的猫。”我扯开那些按着他胳膊的人，挽住他宣告所有权，“这是我的猫，衣服是我给他买的。”

Steve一言不发地坐在石阶旁，小口小口吃着我买来的面包，还没吃完一片，他突然停了下来，用手揉了揉眼睛。

“对不起……”他看着地面，终于准备说些什么，我看见一颗眼泪从他的眼眶溢出来，流过下睫毛滑向他的脸颊，“我……”

我握住他的尾巴，温柔地抚摸他的尾根，“你先吃完再说……外面冷，我们回家吧？”

他听到我的话快速抬起头来，小心地看着我，“回家？”他攥紧面包袋子，“我还可以回你的家吗……我那天……”

“也是你的家。”我站起身来，掏出钥匙开门，一边头也不回地叮嘱他：“回去以后吃完饭，我给你洗个澡，然后睡觉，好吗？”

他呆愣愣的，我轻轻道:“我是你做过标记的人，我们之间会一直连着的。”

[15]  
Steve慢慢站起来，一言不发地跟着我。我看出来他又饿瘦了点，此时正大口吃着我做的饭。头顶的发没有光泽，长长了许多，软软地耷拉着，垂到耳边，额角，盖住后颈的一半。他的破衣服我已经给扔掉了，为了方便他现在几乎是赤裸在我面前，我走到他身后，想起了木板上的那些字，搂住他的脖子，轻轻亲吻了下他的脸，然后舔去那些眼泪。

“我还会喜欢你的，别害怕。”

于是我们久别重逢地交换了一个吻，他的唇齿间都是热牛奶的香甜，如往常一样勾着我的舌，再吻去沾在唇上的水痕。

等相拥着走到浴室的时候，他还不舍得放开我。我拍了拍他的后脑，去给他放热水，用手试了水温，他已经脱光衣服站在我身后了。

“就在这儿，陪陪我。”他脸上的灰尘格外滑稽。

我把洗发水挤在手上，揉搓出泡沫后给他仔细涂抹抓挠着，虽然他背对着我，但我能想象到他眯起眼睛舒服地翘起嘴角的样子。“我喜欢这个长度的头发。”我扭过头对他笑。

他伸出尾巴，沾了水变细了一些，金色的毛一根一根顺从地贴在一起，我握住它，再用沾着泡沫的手给他清洗这些毛，“那我就这样，不剪了。”

我快乐地嘲笑他：“所以你又要弄我一床的毛了。”他哼笑一声，把尾巴从我手里抽出来，泡沫在水中被泡开消散，“那你进来，毛就不会弄到床上了。”

我被他听起来很有逻辑的言论震惊了。

最后我还是打破了自己的底线，在他面前脱了衣服钻进浴缸里，背对着他又添了点热水。他趁机从后面搂住我，双手环着我的腰，亲吻我的后颈。

然后他双手一上一下，一只手握住我的胸，另一只则向下探去，我颤抖了一下，但很快接受了。他轻轻用手指顺着摸，然后灵巧地探进去，我低吟一声，不适应地扭了扭屁股。

他先在我耳边轻声说着话，温热的水弄得我昏昏欲睡，他的手指却突然加快了速度，不停地在我敏感点上跳舞，我昂起头惊呼一声，感觉到他咬着我的肩膀。雾气氤氲里我干脆放肆叫出声，也管不得那些什么害羞和不好意思，我让他再用力一点，再抱紧我一点。

我喘着气靠在他怀里，趁他掰过我脑袋吻我的时候把手悄悄伸到台子上，胡乱在袋子里抓了一把又伸出来。刚刚他吃饭的时候，我就把一整袋猫薄荷球撕开偷偷放到这儿了。

我狡猾地笑了一下，手上沾了浓郁的猫薄荷味，他停下在我体内作乱的手，吸了吸鼻子。我快速转过去面对他，把手放在他唇边。

Steve张开红润的唇，快速呼吸着，他握住我的手，先用脸蹭，又觉得还不够，伸出舌头来从我的手心舔到指尖，我捏着他的下巴，故意躲避他的舌。

他眼角急得泛红，疯了一般凑近我，喃喃道：“你有这个？我……”

沙面的舌头包裹住我的手指，从指缝舔到指尖，我压了压他的舌，把手抽出来靠过去吻他，他潜意识里仍然觉得这样做不妥，但无法不屈服于猫薄荷的威力，用力按着我的腰让我再近一点，我用另一只手伸下去握住了他顶在我下身的硬物，“或者你需要选择一下，是我，还是这个？”我对他晃了晃手指。

Steve扶住我的后脑用力吻我，这个吻长到连水温都低了点，我翘起嘴角不清楚地嘟囔：“去卧室，这儿冷……”

他突然拿起那一整袋猫薄荷，把那些球全都蹭到我身上，自己强忍着猛吸一口的冲动也要尽力让我沾上味道，随后他疯狂地用脸蹭我，急不可耐地托着我捅进来后，又跌跌撞撞把我带到卧室，喘着粗气沙哑问我：“当然选你了。”

我看着他那着迷的样子，暗自发笑，看来他只不过是一只猫嘛，这个上瘾的样子让我忍不住想起来小猫在地上打滚的样子，他咬着我的下唇，不满道:“你又在瞎想什么？专心点。”


End file.
